Question: ${10 \div 0.8 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {10 \div 0.8 = 10 \div \dfrac{8}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{10 \div 0.8} = 10 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {10 \div \dfrac{4}{5} = 10 \times \dfrac{5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{10 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{10 \times 5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{10 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{50}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{10 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = 12.5} $